Time to Think
by Vivian Tanner
Summary: When a bust goes wrong the FBI lays blame on, in their minds, the most obvious choose-Ezra. When the team doesn’t appear to take offense to the comments or try to defend their undercover agent Ezra decides that maybe the family he thought he had found .


**Title: **Time to Think

**Author:** Vivian Tanner

**Rating: **T

**Main Characters: **All Seven, Mainly Ezra

**Summary: **_When a bust goes wrong the FBI lays blame on, in their minds, the most obvious choose . . . Ezra P. Standish. When the team doesn't appear to take offense to the comments or try to defend their undercover agent Ezra decides that maybe the family he thought he had found wasn't so real after all. What happens when the boys realize their mistake? Is it to late to fix the damage caused? Will they get their brother back in the group? Just a quick story about our favorite boys inspired by Keith Urban's 'Everyone'. First story of my ATF Country Song Series, look for continuation in second story …. __**Payback's a B*%#h**_

**Disclaimer: **Don't own these boys or their friends and family, wish I did, but much to my dismay I do not. Just thought I'd take them out for a ride or two or three. I promise to return them to their rightful owners unharmed. Thank you to the creators of the ATF Universe; it's a cool place to play once and awhile.

**A/N:** This story was inspired by a Keith Urban sing, I heard it on the radio and it just seemed to scream Ezra.

Time to Think

_**So he wanted nowhere to turn**_

_**Just the same old yesterday**_

_**And you made a promise to yourself **_

_**That you were never gonna be this way**_

_**And the only thing that you've known is to run**_

_**So you keep n driving faster into the sun**_

The bust had gone to hell. Sure no one was hurt, the guns were off the street, and the good guys had put tons of bad guys away for a long time, but none of that mattered in the eyes of the FBI or DA. In their straight forward experience, the bust had gone to hell. The main guy for this particular gun running '_club_' had, quite mysteriously, received a warning at the last minute not to attend the exchange. So here they were with some crates full of guns, a hand full of '_too_ _dumb_' henchmen and an evil genius on a '_family_' trip to Spain.

The FBI was mad, they had spent thousands of dollars to bring this guy down they had even lost two undercover agents to him. The DA was mad because this arrest was the last piece they needed in their case against Emilio Cortez. Then there was Ezra Standish, the lead undercover agent on the now dismal bust, Ezra was not mad. No, Ezra was furious that the scum bag had gotten away scott free. He was enraged with the fact that even though for the last four months he had worked his ass off to keep his cover, it only took minutes for the Bureau to bring up Atlanta and try to lay the blame for the gunrunner's warning at his door step.

All of these emotions the southern agent could handle, he had seen them before. The emotion that was hurting him the most was disappointment . . . disappointment that they had failed . . . disappointment that even after everything he had accomplished in the last year since joining ATF Team Seven, he was still the easiest escape goat . . . disappointment that the six men he now thought of as family had just stood there and let the accusations be made without trying to come to his defense.

_Maybe they believed them? Come on Ezra, did you really think this could last forever?_

He had actually, that was the part that hurt the worst. The disappointment with himself for letting down his walls, for letting those six mismatched men into his life as more that just associates at work . . . for letting himself think that for once his mother was wrong and that someone could care about him for him, not what he could do for the job.

_Well you should have known better. From now on Ezra, you only accomplish goals that result in something good for number one._

With the sad decision made the southern agent headed home for the day to write his resignation letter, plan where to go next with his life and drown his growing disappointment in a bottle of fine Scotch.

_**Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Don't have to find your own way out**_

_**You gotta voice, let it be heard**_

_**Just when it feels you're on the dead end road**_

_**There's always somewhere left to turn**_

Vin couldn't take it anymore, the whole fiasco of a bust had happened almost ten hours ago. How the hell any of the high ups thought making all of those involved go back over every note, report and shred of evidence was going to get Cortez behind bars was beyond his grasp. He knew one thing for certain, he needed a drink . . . from the looks of the other men in Team Seven's office he wasn't the only one.

"That's it, I don't know 'bout the rest of ya, but I need a drink." With this announcement the team's sharpshooter shut down his computer and started getting ready to leave. _They can come if they want, right now I don't care either way._

"TANNER! Sit your ass down and finish your report! No one is leaving till we prove this wasn't our fault!" For the first time in the eight hours the team had been back here going over their stuff, the team's blond haired leader made an appearance from his office. One look at the man and you could tell he really could at that moment carry out any threat of shooting someone. "As anyone figured out how that scum got away?"

"Cortez knew we were there."

"How did he know we were there JD?" The question came out sharper then Chris had meant for it to, but before he could move to apologize the others came to the defense of their youngest.

"Back off Cowboy!"

"Yeah Chris, JD don't know what happened anymore then the rest of us."

"It seems to me brothers that the only thing we are accomplishing is yelling and placing blame. Maybe Brother Vin had the right idea." Josiah Sanchez, the team's profiler had been in the process of closing done his desk when the yelling had started.

"Josiah's right, let's go have a few drinks, everyone go home, get a good night's sleep and we can start fresh tomorrow." Nathan could see the strain this last bust had and still was having on his teammates and he _really_ didn't like it.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry I snapped at you JD."

"Oh, don't worry about it. At least all you did was snap, wasn't as bad as those FBI jerks saying Ez was the one who warned Cortez." The computer wiz was in the process of closing up shop, only really paying half attention to the conversation, his mind was already heading to bed. The off handed comment was thrown out there with such ease it was as if JD had been discussing the weather. The reaction he received from the other five men in the room was anything but.

"They what?"

"Who was it?"

"Why didn't Brother Ezra say anything?"

"Shit!"

"Ah hell . . . does anyone know where Ez went?"

While the other four agents began bombarding the young surveillance expert for information, Vin had turned to check on the undercover agent. The sharpshooter had thought something was wrong with his extremely quiet partner since they had returned to the office, but he also knew how private Standish was and refused to destroy the friendship he had managed to build by pushing him. When Vin turned back towards his desk he discovered why his partner had been so quiet . . . the undercover agent wasn't there. _And he accuses me of sneaking around? How the hell did he leave without us knowing?_

"What do you mean _where's Ezra_? Damn it Tanner he's your partner! JD, why didn't you mention this earlier?" Chris was furious, not only had someone went after one of his men but they had done it without his knowledge. That was an unspoken rule in Denver, you didn't go after one of Larabee's men if you wanted to avoid going against Larabee.

"Why did I have to tell you guys, you were standing right there when it happened? Ez even looked in your direction a few times, looking for help I think." JD had developed what the other called his '_deer in_ _headlights_' look, the team usually only saw this expression when they came across something on a case that the innocent young man didn't understand. "I mean surely you guys heard what they said. It was at the bust, while we were trying to figure out what happened. During the clean up, we were all standing right there . . . Chris you were talking to Travis and Josiah, Nathan was checking Buck and Vin . . ." The young agent saw recognition in the eyes of the other's that they remembered when he was talking about, but were still drawing a blank on what had been said to the undercover agent. "Ezra and I were standing right behind you repacking all of the wires and bullet proof vest he had been wearing during the bust . . . before you say anything Chris, I was the one who got him to take the vest, I told him I had a bad feeling about the bust and would really feel better if he had one on."

"You got that southern fool to wear a vest? How on earth did you accomplish that?" The team's healer was amazed by this announcement; everyone on Team Seven knew that if there was one thing that their undercover agent hated that was wearing a vest to a bust. "Ezra says wearing a vest is the quickest way to get himself killed and his cover blown?"

"Ah heck, it was real easy to do, all I did was mention I had a really bad feeling about this bust. He said that he was _'not one to ignore the warnings and insight provided by one's gut'_ and since Ez has never heard me say anything like that before he figured there was a reason and decided to wear the vest." JD stood there looking as if he was waiting for the other shoe to drop or more yelling to erupt, when nothing happened he decided to continue. "Anyways Ezra and I wear repacking all of the equipment when some of the FBI guys came over. They started going on about how it was odd that the agent who had apparently been so close to Cortez was not aware of his change in plans. Then they started going on about Atlanta and how it was strange that Ezra always managed to miss the important information needed to really close a case."

"Ah hell . . . they brought up Atlanta?" Vin didn't need to hear the rest of the story, he was heading for the door jacket and car keys in hand.

"Brother Vin, where are you going?"

"I'm going after Ezra . . . knowing him he's packed and half way to Vegas." Upon reaching the door Vin paused, almost as if he was collecting his thoughts . . . or rounding up his emotions. "I don't know about y'all, but I refuse to let all the hard work I've spent getting that damn fool to trust me get destroyed because some FBI idiots blindsided Ez."

With that the team sharpshooter was off to the parking garage to grab his jeep and go after his partner. _I better find him before that Southern fool gets himself into trouble._ The last thing Vin heard from the office was not the yell from Chris that he expected, but Josiah's calming voice.

"I think perhaps we should let Brother Vin go after Ezra first . . . we know how private he can be and this may not be a time where he wants to be crowded. I'm sure if our presence is needed they will let us know."

The Texan wasn't sure if the others agreed with this but by this time the elevator door had closed so it really didn't matter. _Hang on Ez, I'm on my way just like I told you I would always be if ya needed a friend. I just wished you would come to us with stuff like this, not try to handle it on your own._

_**So don't give up now**_

_**You're so close to a brand new day**_

_**Yes, you are and if you just can't bear to be alone**_

_**I'll stay**_

Due to the down town traffic it took Vin half n' hour to the gambler's townhouse. When he pulled his jeep up to the curve he started to breath a little easier, there sat Ezra's jag. _At least I know he's still here, he cares for that car like I do my bike._

The sharpshooter's happiness was short lived, when he reached the front door he expected to find the lock bolted and no answer to the door bell. Vin was so sure his presence would be ignored that he had brought his spare key to let himself in. That was why he now considered calling the others, Ezra's front door was unlocked and leaning partly opened. It gave the image of the man being so hurt when he arrived home that he didn't even care to take the time to secure his door behind him. To someone else this may not seem like a big deal, but to any member of Team Seven this was a sure sign that something was wrong.

"Ezra? Hey pard, are you in here?" Vin entered the town house slowly not knowing what state he was going to find his friend, the Texan didn't want to risk startling the man, especially when he carried as many guns as Standish did. "Ez, I'm coming in so I hope you're dressed pard."

Vin made it to the front room before he saw any sign of the lost Southerner. Lying on the ground next to the couch, which was probably their intended target, were Ezra's tie, jacket and shoes. Stopping to pick up the discarded clothes Vin wanted to make sure that the undercover agent wouldn't regret anything in the morning, and Ezra would find a way to regret dirty laundry on the floor.

Moving onto the kitchen Vin found his next sign of life, Ezra's watch and rings were sitting on the counter next to what looked like a spill of that expensive scotch that he loved so much. "You must have had a few to be spilling it on the counter Ez, what are you going through right now?"

After ten minutes of searching and cleaning up the Texan found his missing partner lying in a rumpled, scotch smelling pile on his bed. Ezra was still dressed and holding his now empty glass. At the end of his bed was a half packed suitcase.

"What made you stop packing Ezra?" In an attempt to get his friend more comfortable in bed Vin started to organize the clothes and suit case to move them aside. That's when he found what had made the Southerner stop, he had to pause as well. "Oh Ez, we need to talk when you've slept this off."

After cleaning off the end of the bed Vin moved the scotch glass and the team photo that were grasped in Standish's hands. While trying to move him into bed, Ezra woke up enough to vaguely understand what was going on.

"Vin, my good man what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the sa- sa- saloon with our associates?"

"'Cause I have a friend in need of some help, he seemed more important than a few drinks with the guys."

"He must be a great man to have earned your friendship. I hope he knows how lucky he is to have that." This last comment was made as Ezra drifted off to sleep, this time into a real sleep not an alcohol induced haze.

"I know his earned it Ez, I just need to convince him of that, and make sure it sticks with him this time."

Leaving the conman to rest Tanner headed back out front to call Chris and let him know that he was staying at the townhouse for the night, get himself comfortable for the night in the guest room, and put away the half empty bottle of scotch that had been sitting in Ezra's bedroom, next to the agent's guns.

"Tomorrow Ezra I will get you to talk, even if it takes withholding your coffee and aspirin."

_**Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Well, maybe I been to caught up to see**_

_**What you've been going through and all that I can say is**_

"Ahw gawd. . . who hit me?"

As Ezra woke up the events from the night before slowly began to come back to him, then he started to realize that something was amiss. He was in bed; he remembered making it to the bed but not into it. "Didn't Ah have a glass of scotch?"

The suit case he had been attempting to pack now sat on his dresser with all of the clothes neatly stacked next to it. Making his way to the restroom he noticed that the Scotch bottle was also missing and the team photo they had taken last Fourth of July at Chris' ranch was back in its place on his bedroom book shelf. Ezra made his way to the bathroom hoping that a shower would clear away the last of the cob webs cluttering his thinking right now and shed some light on the relocated items.

Standing in the shower Ezra decided he didn't really care enough to try and get clean he was happy to simply stand there and let the hot water spray down his back. The undercover agent was startled awake when the hot water ran out and he found himself under a pure spray of freezing cold water. _While that is one way to clear your head Ezra, perhaps some coffee is now in order to wake up the rest of the way? _Throwing on his bath robe Ezra made his way down to the kitchen intend on getting a strong cup of coffee, _not as strong as Mr. Tanner makes it,_ but strong enough to clear out the rest of his dusty memories. "Then I will get back to my packing before any of my colleges realize I have not reported in yet."

"Well I'm going to say that it's too late for that Ez, but if you want I'm sure I could get Buck to act worry and head over here. Since I called Chris though and told him ya wouldn't be in today I don't think any of them will checking in on ya. Can I get you some coffee?" The Texas drawl was close enough to make Ezra jump, if he was armed he would surely have put a hole through the wall. "Sorry pard, didn't mean to startle you none. Why don't you take a sit before you fall down?"

Standish watched as the sharpshooter made his way around the kitchen putting things away and pulling things out to start breakfast with. When he was half way through a batch of eggs Ezra found his voice again to try and speak.

"Mr. Tanner though I do appreciate the coffee, may I inquire as to why you are in my kitchen at this hour making us breakfast instead of at the office with our associates trying to solve the mystery of the debacle that occurred yesterday?" Ezra had tried to keep his voice even, but he could even hear the wavier in it when he mentioned the bust from the day before. He had hoped he could have been gone before anyone from Team Seven came looking for him, he should have known that the silent sharpshooter would have been a step ahead of the others. When it came to being able to predict and track down Ezra when he wanted to get away, Vin Tanner seemed to have a sixth sense to the southerner's plans. "Should you not be helping Mr. Larabee go over the tapes, or reports for any clues to what happened?"

"Na the boys said they could handle it, it seems JD found something last night after we left that sent him on a computer trail he was casing all night. I'm pretty sure they will have it figured out before the end of the day." Vin was sitting a plate of food in front of the undercover agent when he said this, and could see the tremor that ran through the man's body at the mention of the team's youngest member. "Seems JD was dead set to find out what happened, like he had a personal vendetta with the bureau about trying to lay the blame at our door. You wouldn't have any idea why that would be, do you?" Vin watched Ezra closely for a second to see if he was going to answer, instead of answering or even making eye contact with the Texan, the green eyed agent became engrossed in eating his breakfast. "Yeah we should eat before it gets cold, can I get you more coffee? It looks like you had a hell of a party last night."

The pair set in silence for a while, one focusing on the food on his plate hoping that the other would announce that it was time for him to head out, the second focusing on his friend trying to think of a way to get the man to talk. When it became obvious to Vin that his friend had no intention of talking about the day before he decided to try another approach.

"So I noticed that you were packing, planning on going away for a while? You know I was thinking of getting away too when this case is done; maybe we should grab the keys to Travis' cabin and head up to the mountains. You could spend some time by the fire with those books of yours, and I could get some hiking in. I still need to teach you how to fish properly before the team heads for a group camping trip again. What do ya say? I don't think Chris would have a problem with it, I think I heard him and Josiah talking the other day about asking for some down time after this." While he proposed this idea, Vin could see the gears turning in the other man's head, it amazed the Texan that his friend could plot so quickly, and that no one outside of their team could see through this mask of his when he carried out these plans.

"That is a lovely offer Vin, but I'm afraid I must decline, you see I was actually suppose to meet Mother when I had some free time. It seems that I made be about to meet father number 6, if I approve of him, and his bank accounts check out of course. So I will actually be heading to the East coast for a few weeks." Ezra stood to refill his coffee cup, when the sharpshooter had handed him the first mug he was afraid that he was in for some of Vin's famous _it can hold up the spoon itself_ coffee, he was pleasantly surprised to find that not only was it just the way he liked it, but one of his flavored blends (the ones the others usually kidded him about). Using the action to hide the bit of a shake that coursed through his hand at the lie he hoped that Vin's luck with knowing what he was really up to would fail the Texan right now so he wouldn't get caught in it. There was one promise he had made to himself during the last year that he had swore not to break, that's why he hoped that Vin did not realize the lie he had just been told.

"Thought you said Maude just left for France two days ago?"

_Damn, why did I have to share that bit of information with them? How could I have forgot that I shared it with them? _"Did I, I must have got the dates confused-."

"Ezra, will you stop screwing around with that plate, put it in the sink and sit down." Vin hated it when he had to be this way with his friend, he knew the man had spent most of his younger life living with people telling him how to act, what to do, who to be, but there were sometimes when it was clear that the southerner still needed someone to push him in the right direction from time to time. When Ezra settled back into the chair across the table Vin started. He had actually spent most of the night trying to plan what he was going to say, Standish was the one member of the team that you had to know exactly what you were going to say to him before you meet or it would end up not going the way you wanted. "JD told us what happened, I'm going to admit I ain't surprise that those agents said that, what I am surprised by was that you just stood there and took it. The Ezra Standish that I call my partner would never have let them get away that, he would have stood up for himself or at least let his team mates know so that we could have stood up for him. The man I work with everyday would not have just walked away and found a bottle to climb into; he would have come to his friends for help. At least I thought that's what he would have done, was I wrong?"

The pair sat there in silence, Vin had said his peace and was now waiting for Ezra to answer his question. Tanner felt bad for putting his friend on the spot like that, but sometimes with the undercover agent it was the best way to get answers, truthful answers, when the man didn't have time to prep one in advance. Chris had called that morning to let Vin know that JD's clue had lead them to discover that two of the FBI's task force on this case were actually on the take for Cortez, and that they had been the ones to leak the information to the man in question. When they had done some more digging JD had identified them as some of the ones who had approached him and Standish at the scene of the bust. Vin knew what the team leader had been planning for a way to handle it, and he knew what his part in that plan was, but first he needed to get it through his partner's head that he was not alone anymore and there was a family now who cared about the undercover agent.

"I can see that I may have been a bit rash in my judgment of the situation, and course of action, but Mr. Tanner you of all people can understand my . . . What I mean to say is . . . Vin . . ." Ezra stopped, he really had no idea what to say, he was not use to having people care for him, or be there when he needed someone. It was still hard to believe that these men truly wanted to be not only friends, but a sort of rag tag family, and that they wanted to include him. "I'm sorry, ah guess ah've just been taking care of myself for so long that it is my first instinct when I feel threatened. Ah meant no disrespect to you or any of the others. . . So what do we do know? I assume that since you are here our Mr. Larabee is already forming a plan."

Vin could tell that Ezra was still not completely convinced, but at least he would listen to them, for now. _I'll get him away from town like Chris said, and when there ain't no where for him to go we'll really talk about this._

"Right now you need to pack; you and I are going away for a few days. JD's clue lead to some stuff that Chris thinks it would be better if we were clear from here when it gets out. So it looks like you and I do get to go check out that cabin like I said." Before the stunned agent could answer Vin grabbed the rest of the dirty dishes to place in the sink, and then pushed the man back towards his room. "Now you go take a proper shower, change and finish packing, for the mountains, while I go grab some stuff from my place. I'll pick up the keys to the cabin and head back to pick you, say hour and a half? Is that enough time for you to get ready?"

"Yes . . . of course I can be ready . . . but Vin shouldn't we be here to help our team mates . . . won't it look odd us taking off so soon after a bust gone wrong?" Ezra was worried, not for himself but for his friend, it was one thing for his reputation to be tainted, but if Tanner left with him they would both have their loyalty questioned. The FBI was looking for someone to burn on this, it didn't matter what JD had found if they planned to pin it on Ezra he knew they could, and would, after all they had done it once before, if Vin left with him that would just give them someone else to go after.

"Now don't worry Chris is taken care of everything, you go get ready I'll be back." Vin gave one last push towards the man's bedroom door before he headed out to grab his jacket and get going. "Oh and Ezra, not that I think you would but I'm taking your car keys so you can't take off before I get back. Both sets see ya soon."

Just as the door was closing Vin heard something about meddlesome Texans and how they should mind their own business. _Hell Ezra, you're family that means you are my business. _

_**And everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**A little left to save**_

_**Everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Gotta have someone beside you**_

_**Gotta have somebody beside you**_

_**Yes, ya do, yes, ya do**_

_**Everybody, everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

"Don't worry cowboy, I'll take care of Ezra you just get the bastards who tried to set him up. I've got the keys and am heading back to get him right now." Truth be told Vin was pulling into the drive way at Ezra's townhouse, but he wasn't about to tell Chris that, it would almost make it seem like he was looking forward to getting away for a while. Vin was glade he was getting the undercover agent away, but he was upset it meant leaving his other friends down two men. "You just take of the others; I'll take care of us okay?"

_"Alright Vin, just make sure you keep out of trouble. I can't believe I'm letting the two of you out of my sight by yourselves."_

"We'll be fine, it's not like Ez and I go looking for trouble, it just seems to find us."

_"Yeah, well make sure it doesn't find you while we're not there to get you out of it."_

Before Vin could respond the line went dead, and he was heading for the door. He was about to knock when the door opened to reveal Standish ready to go holding an over night pack and the suit case that he had started packing to night before.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes Mr. Tanner I am ready to be abducted, shall we be off?"

To Vin it looked like Ezra had been waiting for him to get here, but in reality the southerner had just finished packing when Vin's jeep had pulled into the drive way. After the sharpshooter had left Ezra had spent forty five minutes trying to figure out some way to get out of Denver without leaving a trail for the sharpshooter to track. When he had finally realized it was impossible, and that he was now at the mercy of his friend he discovered he only had half an hour to get ready to go. Jumping in the shower had proven to be a bad idea as the hot water supply was not yet back up to its normal level, this meant a short, cold shower for Ezra. Then he had to quickly pack to be at the door when the sharpshooter pulled up at exactly moment that the hour and a half came to an end.

Only when the bags were secure in the back of the jeep, and both men were in and ready to go did either of them decide to start talking.

"Mr. Tanner may I inquire as to what our colleges are doing that it is best for us to be out of town for it?"

"Not rightly sure Ezra, all I know is Chris called this morning and said that you and I were on leave and to head up to the cabin. Don't worry I'm sure they have it covered, he said that when they get done they'll all head up and join us."

"So what do you expect me to do on this trip of ours?"

"Ezra I expect you to relax and enjoy yourself. Do whatever it is that you do after being undercover for as long as you have been, and let me take care of everything else."

With that Vin turned up the volume on the radio and started the drive up to the cabin. Ezra decided to take his friend's advice and take a nap, _no need being trapped and tired_ _I suppose_. Just as he drifted off he heard Vin turn on his CD player, it was one of those country singers the Texan liked so much, when he started really listened to the words he almost wondered if the song wasn't on as a message to him. _No now you're just being paranoid, Vin would never do something like that._

_**So he wanted nowhere to turn**_

_**Just the same old yesterday**_

_**And you made a promise to yourself**_

_**That you were never gonna be this way**_

_**And the only thing that you've known is to run**_

_**So you keep n driving faster into the sun**_

'_**Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Don't have to find your own way out**_

_**You gotta voice, let it be heard**_

_**Just when it feels you're on the dead end road**_

_**There's always somewhere left to turn**_

_**So don't give up now**_

_**You're so close to a brand new day**_

_**Yes, you are and if you just can't bear to be alone**_

_**I'll stay**_

'_**Cause everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Well, maybe I been to caught up to see**_

_**What you've been going through and all that I can say is**_

_**And everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Yeah, everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**A little left to save**_

_**Everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

_**Gotta have someone beside you**_

_**Gotta have somebody beside you**_

_**Yes, ya do, yes, ya do**_

_**Everybody, everybody needs somebody sometimes**_

Everyone

By Keith Urban

**A/N: **Thank you for all of the great reviews & feedback. I will be continuing this series with the next installment. **_Payback is a B*%#h_**


End file.
